LA VIVA IMAGEN DEL AMOR
by Violet Romina Antella Romanov
Summary: COMO EJEMPLIFICARIAS LA IMAGEN DEL AMOR?, LO SE PESIMO SUMMARY, PERO VEANLO QUISASALGUNAS SE IDENTIFIQUEN.


LA VIVA IMAGEN DEL AMOR

Quizá y solo por este breve momento logre expresarme, pero la verdad de las cosas, es que ni yo misma se lo que siento, aquella noche mientras te vi bailando tu vals matrimonial con ella sentí envidia, mucha, pero no odio, sentí el impulso repentino de desear ser amada tal y como la amabas a ella, por que si, ustedes son la viva imagen del amor, si alguien me hubiera pedido una imagen del amor, sin duda alguna abría puesto la foto de ustedes para ejemplificarlo.

Quizá y solo quizá, por ese segundo exacto donde logre ver la chispa inconfundible de tu amor por ella fue cuando pensé " ¿Qué es lo que eh hecho con mi vida?", inteligente, tal vez, afortunada, sin duda, exitosa, puede ser… pero todo es mera fantasía, sentimientos sin sentido, o hasta ajenos .

Esa noche te vi bailando con ella, sonriendo divinamente como siempre me gusto verte, no cabías de felicidad, parecía que al fin habías llegado al puerto seguro después de un largo viaje sin rumbo, todo a tu alrededor era puro amor y pura felicidad, algunos de los asistentes decían a forma de burla que destilabas miel, yo solo veía el resultado de un hermoso amor al fin realizado, la victoria a un largo y tormentoso amor, pero que había sobrevivido a todo y a todos, a malos comentarios, pésimos consejos, terceros en discordia y malas intenciones, un amor que sobrevivió al tiempo y la distancia, un cariño que maduro tras una separación, pocos son los que conocen esa historia y yo que la conozco pese a que una punzada de tristeza y dolor me embarga, una oleada de satisfacción también me llena la existencia, por uqe ver tu sonrisa llena de felicidad es mas que suficiente para mi, por uqe hoy a travez de estas letras dejo salir todo el dolor y felicidad que absurdamente se conjugan al verte tan realizado, tan feliz, tan pleno, al fin estas a lado de tu alma gemela, eres sin duda afortunado, y ella también, muy pocas personas pueden llegar a encontrar su alma gemela en esta vida y a mi no me cabe duda que ella y tu se encontraron.

Retomo mis palabras "¿que eh hecho con mi vida?"… y vuelvo a encontrar silencio, mucho me temo que eh pasado tanto tiempo admirando las frivolidades de el mundo racional, que me eh olvidado del sentimiento, mucho me temo que a lo largo de esta jornada, mientras tu calentabas tu corazón con el amor, el mio se a enfriado con las falsas ilusiones, escribir de amores increíbles, poderosos, esos amores que nadie puede vencer, como el tuyo por ella, historias donde el fin es uno lleno de amor para la pareja, esos finales donde termina con "y vivieron felices para siempre"… como tu historia de amor con ella, ustedes lograron construir su propia novela, no la interpretaron, en verdad la vivieron, a cada minuto, a cada segundo con pasión y anhelo, fui testigo de todo ese amor sin duda alguna, fui la espectadora mas entrometida, Dios, y hoy, cuando te vi dando tus votos, cuando te vi entregando no solo tu vida, sino tu existencia completa a esa mujer que hoy es tu esposa, miles de sentimientos estallaron en mi alma y corazón, la primera que reconoci fueron celos, pero no, no te equivoques, no fueron esos celos mal habidos que una vez sentí, en el que quería, no que fuera smi pareja, sino que fueras de mi propiedad, no, esta vez fueron celos por que ustedes encontraron sus mitades perdidas el uno en el otro, el siguiente sentimiento que tuve fue felicidad, ¿absurdo?, no, no lo es y dejame explicarte por que, fuiste una persona tan importante para mi persona, que el simple hecho de verte en paz y feliz, fue para mi un bálsamo a mi corazón, saber que tu felicidad estaba asegurada era mas que suficiente para que yo me pudiera retirar con la satisfacción a flor de piel, tristeza?, si, la sentí, lo lamento soy humana y eso implica luchar contra la sombra del ego, tristeza, si, por que mi ego no admitia que tu fueras de otra sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada a mi, mas alla de el simple cariño fraternal, oops, lo lamento aun debo trabajar con mis malos sentimientos, que otro sentimiento persivi, como ya te lo había dicho, la envidia, y esta fue tan fuerte, que me golpeo de lleno la cara, tan evidente que la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció al comprender este sentimiento, tan abrumador que casi me deja en shock, envidia, si la envidia que me trae el no haber encontrado aun esa parte que me hace falta, la envidia de saber que aun no eh logrado vislumbrar aquel cariño único para mi y adjunto a esa envidia, llego el miedo, miedo a no encontrar a esa persona especial, miedo a no encontrarlo jamás, miedo a la soledad… y es en este punto donde mi miedo, envidia se convirtieron en terror, ¿Qué pasaría si mi corazón se enfrió tanto con las cosas vánales de la vida que ahora ya no reconociera el amor cuando lo tuviera en frente?, y el terror se convirtió en pánico e incertidumbre, ¿será que algún día mi mirada podría verse tan enamorada como el de ella en este dia… será que yo obtenga una bendición tan grande del padre que me permita llegar a conocer el amor en ese punto tan perfecto como tu y ella lo han conocido… y entonces, me llego la respuesta con una pesadez tal, que no se podría comparar con un yunque se 20 toneladas, la respuesta llego a mi corazón tal y como una flecha atravesándome , "quizás llego el momento de dejar de soñar, para comenzar a vivir, de dejar de anhelar, para empezar a actuar", solo tal vez, había llegado el momento de vivir… pero es que eh estado tan a gusto y tranquila en esta burbuja de cosas sin sentido que la sola idea de salir a encontrarme con el amor que tanto envidio, me aterra, por que dejar el puerto seguro, cuando el que me ofrecen es tan incierto como peligroso?, y la respuesta llego de nuevo "por uqe de lo contrario jamás dejaras de soñar para comenzar a vivir", es increíble todo lo que puedes pensar en tan solo dos minutos de vals, dos minutos donde al parecer me habían llegado las respuestas que por tanto tiempo temía enfrentar… ahora la pregunta cariño mío es… tendre el valor para enfrentarme a ese mundo que tu enfrentaste para ser feliz?, ¿podre yo llegar a mi puerto seguro después de estar tanto tiempo en la deriva?...

-susy?, en que tanto piensas- me pregunto Annie al verme mirar danzando a los novios con tal alegría

-en que… si tuviera que ejemplificar al amor… pondría su retrato de bodas- dije con una sonrisa mientras veía como terminaban el hermoso vals de bodas

-si, sin duda Terry y Candy son la viva imagen del amor…

FIN

De donde salió esto, no me pregunten, espero les gustara


End file.
